


Supéralo

by JervisCrane



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JervisCrane/pseuds/JervisCrane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Supéralo

—¿Entonces eso es todo? ¿Voy a hacer un maldito trabajo por ti y de repente decides tirar todo por la borda?– Stryker apretó los puños mientras miraba al mercenario que estaba frente a él.

Kabal se rio entre dientes y sacudió su cabeza, cruzando los brazos.

—Ya no te necesito, Kurt. Para mí, eras solo un activo prescindible. Nada mas. –Para el rubio, esas palabras se sintieron peor que un disparo directo al corazón, y vaya que recibió varios.

—No es lo que me dijiste antes...

—Oh, por favor. No intentes atraparme con esa mierda del amor.

—¡Amor era la palabra que usabas cuando estábamos solos! Estaba bien sin que nadie más lo supiera. Pero si no fue honesto, eres una mierda más grande de lo que pensaba.– Stryker intentó luchar contra las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos. —Pasé por tanta mierda tratando de hacer todo lo que querías que hiciera. Puse mi trabajo en juego por ti. ¿¡Y este es el agradecimiento que recibo!?

—Es un trabajo ingrato, Oficial. Supéralo– Kabal se giró para alejarse del policia, su espalda se erizó de molestia cuando Stryker habló de nuevo.

—Así que nunca me amaste. Yo solo... ¡Tú me usaste!

—Lo hice.– El mercenario se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el hombre ligeramente más bajo y se inclinó para llegar directamente a su cara. —Cada vez que dije que te amaba, ese fue solo otro método para mantenerte interesado. Cada vez que te abracé, fue solo para fortalecer mi fachada. Cada vez que te cogí... Bueno, ya sabes. Puede haber sido un un beneficio mutuo, pero no significó nada. Como dije, supéralo.–

Las lágrimas finalmente se derramaron por los ojos del hombre. Apartó la mirada, mientras apretaba sus dientes al igual que sus puños.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué demonios sigues aquí?

—Porque disfruto verte sufrir.

—¿Seguro que quieres irte? Podrías... Hacerme sufrir todo lo que quieras.

—Buen intento.

Kabal se alejó de Stryker, dejando al oficial de la SWAT solo en sus pensamientos y recuerdos de lo que una vez hubo entre ellos, ahora manchado por la verdad. Kabal no lo quería de regreso; nunca lo había querido en absoluto.


End file.
